


Seek and You Shall Find

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers never come easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek and You Shall Find

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man)**catw00man** for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for prompt #91 - Specific Page/Episode (specifically Manga Ch. 36/Brotherhood Ep 17: Cold Flame) over at [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com).

He glares at Mustang’s retreating back, hands clenched, rage written in every line of his body. What right does that fucking bastard have?!

So wrapped up in his own damn anger he couldn’t see they needed to know more. He can’t believe Mustang would really be that stupid, but every damn word out of his mouth says otherwise. The way he acts like his actions are nothing, as if he’s beyond question. It reeks of that smug ass bastard he sees behind that stupid desk every time he comes to get an assignment.

Telling them that they should get over it with “pretty women” and a change in scenery. What a fucking piece of crap. He’s ready to strangle him. Not that it’ll get him any more answers or any closer to finding out why General Hughes was killed.

He wants something else to kick or someone else to strangle. He hates this! Not having the answers or the ability to do anything. He’s spent too damn long chasing after the impossible and General Hughes…he helped them and it cost him his life.

It’s not right! It’s not fucking fair!

No one else should’ve paid for their sins and stupid fucking Mustang acts like it’s all said and done. He slams his automail fist into the wall and scowls as he ignores the nervous looks the soldiers give him. The bastard may be satisfied but he’s not. Ms. Gracia and Elysia deserve better.


End file.
